List of alternate versions
This is an incomplete list of all comics of Questionable Content, which have several versions. This includes strips redrawn for book release, alternative versions of strips or just endings, higher resolution versions of strips or panels, etc. 1–999 * — one of the first strips was redrawn as . * Comparison of to its version redrawn for the first book was published by Jeph on Tumblr (archived). * — the entrance of Special Agent Turing, which was originally posted on the web in black and white was redrawn for Questionable Content Volume 1. * — appearance of Vicky was redrawn as . * Comparison of with its version for the third volume of printed QC was posted by Jeph in his tumblr (archived). 1000s * has a . * has a . * has a drawn by John Keogh. * has . * has . * Steve and Marten are friendlier than usual in of . * Dora holding Momo in was . * has a with 300% more dang. * has an alternate version published on Tumblr (archived). * has several different endings (archived). * has several different endings posted on Jeph's Tumblr (archived). * Alternate version of has been published on Tumblr (archived). * was subject to Jeph trying out different fonts (archived). PNG version is hosted on the website as . 2000s * High resolution version of the background of has been published by Jeph in his blog (﻿archived﻿). * has an alternate ending (archived). * High-resolution version of has been published on Tumblr. See also . * There is a high resolution version of Marigold Farmer with holo-pony from (archived). * Holo-animals from were published in high res (archived). * has two additional versions: ** There is a higher resolution version of third panel (archived). ** And a high res JPEG version demonstrating bloom effect (archived). * Singing scientist from has been animated (archived). * Jeph published very high resolution portrait of Hannelore from in his blog (archived). * Panel from have an alternate animated version (archived). * Francis York and Marigold Farmer talk a different language in an alternate version of . * Draft of the script of has been published on Tumblr (archived). * has two versions, the default in JPEG and an animated one in GIF format: . The animation shows imperfection in the cloaking technology of the Invisible Ship. In the newspost, Jeph explains that the original GIF version of the comic has too many compression artifacts. * Marten Reed and his possible AI companion from were published in high resolution on Tumblr (archived). * A 2012 Holiday special also known as is black and white specifically to make it a template for coloring. High resolution versions of two panels are available for printing out: and . * has an alternate version (archived). * Marten's face from was published separately for emoticon purposes (archived). * Alternate version of has been published on Tumblr (archived). * Jeph published high-res close up (archived) of Tai and Claire from . * was originally published on Tumblr (archived). The image is also hosted as (archived). 3000s * Draft of was published on Tumblr (archived). * Second to last panel of (portrait of Hannelore Ellicott-Chatham and Brunhilde Khoury in fairy costumes) has a high-res version published to Tumblr (archived). 4000s * has two versions, which differ in the attire the Greenie robot is wearing: one with a skirt and another one with trousers. It is considered a simple mistake.QC forums — WCDT strips 4081-4085 (2nd-6th September 2019) Later strip clearly shows Greenie in trousers. * Waking up of Millefeuille in and has been rewritten shortly after publication. *: * Claire's description of Pintsize bringing an opossum to the apartment in had to be slightly tweaked.https://twitter.com/jephjacques/status/1222866983257026562 "Some readers with better memories than me pointed out that Pintsize already knows about Claire! So I rewrote today's strip a lil." —Jeph Originally, Claire said to Marten in third panel: "Faye was, and Pintsize had brought an opossum into the house so I don't think he really cares", which implied that the opossum could have been his reaction to finding out about Claire being trans.https://i.imgur.com/16jZMYA.jpg This would have been a continuity error, since Pintsize had already discussed it with Claire in . Category:Lists Category:About the strip